


Пять раз, когда Тони почти поймал Брюса

by faikit, qazanostra, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Пять раз, когда Тони почти поймал Брюса (и один раз, когда поймал).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Tony Almost Caught Bruce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369897) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



**Первый**

— Нам нужно, чтобы ты выследил этого парня, — сказал Фьюри, расхаживая по лаборатории Тони. — Ты ведь занимаешься обезвреживанием оружия массового поражения, так вот этот парень — оно и есть. 

Тони оторвал взгляд от монитора.

— Может, поручите это агенту Агенту? Или агенту в очках?

— Мы отправили агента Ситвелла, но объект сбежал, пробравшись в самолет Щ.И.Т.а. Использовал наши собственные технические наработки, чтобы погрузить самолет вместе с экипажем в двадцатиминутный темпоральный стазис.

Тони стал весь внимание. 

— Он остановил время?

Фьюри кивнул.

— И никто не пострадал?

— Верно.

— Я понял, что вы задумали, — взмахнул отверткой Тони. — Приманиваете меня научными загадками, чтобы проверить, поведусь ли.

— А поведешься?

— Ну, очевидно, вы ведь пришли ко мне. Кто может обхитрить хитреца? — Тони открыл принесенное досье. Присвистнул. — Брюс Беннер? Тот самый, кто в одиночку открыл механизм клеточной неосолидификации?

— Ты фанат?

— А кто бы не зафанател от такого?

— Не обольщайся, Старк. Он гениальный ученый, успешно ускользавший от Щ.И.Т.а и военных в течение последнего года. А еще есть Другой парень. И мы допускаем, что высвободить его он может в любой момент.

— И что произойдет, когда этот гениальный ученый попадет в руки Щ.И.Т.а?

— Обойдемся с ним гуманно.

— Да ладно.

— Мы надеемся, что он согласится работать в научном отделе.

— На правах ученого или лабораторной крысы?

— То и другое. Но учитывая обстоятельства, ему придется дать разрешение на оба варианта.

— Так вот почему он нужен вам живым. Выбора-то у вас и нет.

— Старк, дочитай файл. Беннер — не обычный человек. Он машина для убийства. Когда выяснилось, что от оружия производства «Старк Индастриз» погибло множество моих агентов, ты пообещал обезвреживать любое оружие массового поражения, где бы оно ни появилось. 

Тони поджал губы.

— Отлично помню. И Железный Человек взорвал немало тайных оружейных складов.

— В этот раз нам нужен не Железный Человек. Нам нужен ученый Тони Старк.

Тони самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я покажу сделанную ДЖАРВИСОМ запись Романовой?

— Сочту за согласие, — произнес Фьюри и вышел, а Тони продолжил читать досье на Беннера.

*** 

Разумеется, Тони владел более продвинутой системой распознавания лиц, чем Щ.И.Т. — хотя на рынок ее еще не выбросили. В то время, как спутникам Щ.И.Т.а приходилось отслеживать все виды угроз, Тони мог позволить себе роскошь не рассеивать внимание. 

Конечно же, существовали низкотехнологичные способы обойти систему. Например, носить худи, чтобы скрыть лицо от уличных камер. Но все равно каждому время от времени нужно выходить за продуктами, а Тони способен был получать информацию откуда угодно. Особенно теперь, когда он обеспечил дешевыми мобильниками большинство слаборазвитых в цифровом плане участков планеты. (Тони напомнил себе поблагодарить Пеппер за эту инициативу, которая никак не касалась миссии с Беннером, но все равно являлась отличной идеей. Также он решил никогда не говорить с ней о конфиденциальности личных данных.)

Железный Человек прилетел в захолустную деревню в Гималаях, обозначил свое появление и потребовал от Беннера сдаться.

Затем почувствовал нечто странное. 

А потом костюм врезался в землю.

Тони лишь зубами скрипнул. 

Под брезентом в саду, очевидно, скрывался здоровенный магнит. Научное достижение, доступное даже трехлетке. (По крайней мере, Тони в свои три был на него способен.)

Беннер, сжимая в руках небольшой рюкзак, готов был пуститься наутек.

— Эй! — заорал Тони, и тот настороженно обернулся.

— Не стоит со мной драться, — крикнул в ответ. — Потому что разозлюсь. А я не хочу причинить тебе вред.

— Откуда ты знал, что прилечу именно я? 

Беннер пожал плечами. 

— А я и не знал. Но магнит пригодился бы и для оружия или транспорта.

— И что же, ты просто бросишь меня здесь?

— Магнит автоматически отключится через час, — помедлив, сказал Беннер и побежал по узкой грязной тропинке. 

Тони вздохнул. Единственным плюсом магнитного поля было то, что оно вырубило всю связь. Последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось — это слышать насмешки ДЖАРВИСА. 

**Второй**

Спустя месяц Тони оказался в Париже. В данный момент он бежал быстрее, чем доводилось когда-либо. 

Наконец удалось определить радиоактивную сигнатуру Беннера — настолько изменчивой Тони еще не встречал. Пришлось даже изобрести новый класс переменных, чтобы уравнение сработало. 

И вот он почти у цели. Тони несся по катакомбам, пробирался через пространства такие узкие, что в костюме непременно бы застрял. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, кровь шумела в ушах, но замедлиться он не мог. 

Беннер был на крючке.

Тони подобрался к изолированному помещению, из которого, как сообщил ДЖАРВИС по телефону, других выходов не было. Достал электрошокер, перевел дыхание — и только затем вошел.

Внутри никого не оказалось.

Он поднял телефон, чтобы ДЖАРВИС смог просканировать помещение.

— Источник радиоактивной сигнатуры находится в левом нижнем углу, сэр, — в голосе послышалась легкая снисходительность.

Ничего хорошего она не сулила.

Тони подошел ближе.

В углу сидела крупная крыса, к спине которой было прикреплено некое устройство.

Беннер разобрался, как именно Тони столько раз удавалось подбираться так близко, затем воспроизвел собственную радиоактивную сигнатуру и пометил ею канализационную крысу.

— Блестяще, — произнес Тони, разглядывая снятое с крысы устройство.

— Директор Фьюри будет разочарован, — заметил ДЖАРВИС.

— Фьюри в кои-то веки подыскал мне нескучную работу, — пробормотал Тони, не отрываясь от новой игрушки. — По возвращении в лабораторию мы проанализируем каждый собранный этим парнем механизм. И поймем ход его мыслей. 

— Да, сэр. Возможно, вы предпочли бы покинуть наводненные крысами катакомбы?

— Конечно, как скажешь.

**Третий**

Следующий месяц он потратил на доработку своих технологий — с целью все же разыскать Беннера. Даже Фьюри сказал, что ничего, если Тони сдастся, но он лишь поставил на паузу все остальные проекты. 

— Это самая сложная научная загадка в моей жизни, и я намерен с ней разобраться, — отрезал Тони. Фьюри в ответ кивнул, а Пеппер закатила глаза.

Несколько раз он подбирался совсем близко, но Беннер всегда находил способ сбежать. 

Когда наконец удалось засечь его в Рио, Тони явился туда во время карнавала. Он вырядился в костюм и изображал (по большей части) из себя пьяного туриста, который забрел в небезопасный район города.

Тони сделал вид, что споткнулся на тротуаре и присел на нижнюю ступеньку крыльца, чтобы прийти в себя. Он пытался уловить любое движение — не знал, в какой именно части дома находится квартира Беннера, — но старался делать это максимально незаметно.

Минутой позже невесть откуда взявшийся малец протянул ему бутылку воды и пакет, в котором обнаружилась буханка хлеба и записка: «Желаю удачи в следующий раз. Это облегчит похмелье».

Тони вздохнул. 

Малец продолжал смотреть на него широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— Железный Человек? — спросил он и, выразительно загудев, изобразил руками летящий самолет или костюм. 

Тони улыбнулся. 

— Ага.

Он дал ребенку сто долларов на чай и отправился домой. 

**Четвертый**

Тони пробовал достать Беннера с помощью технологий высоких — и низких тоже. Потом решил углубиться в досье, чтобы понять ход его мыслей. 

Прочитанное вызывало сочувствие. Но Тони отлично знал, что у большинства злодеев в запасе есть слезливая история, только вот злодеями они от этого быть не перестают. Зато он понял, почему в самоконтроле Беннера никогда нельзя быть уверенным на все сто. 

Немногочисленные появления Другого парня Тони до сих пор толком не изучал. Теперь он знал, что его план применить электрошокер прежде, чем Беннер превратится, мог кончиться плохо. Кроме того, Тони выяснил, что многие приписываемые ему смерти могут быть делом рук Блонски. 

Но несмотря на все внутренние противоречия, желания бросить поиски не испытывал.

Беннер столько раз ускользал из-под носа, что отчаянно хотелось одного — одержать верх. 

В конечном итоге он изобрел нанороботов — безвредные для всего живого, они способны были послать сообщение, если обнаружат ДНК Беннера. Тони запустил их в крупнейшие поставки чая, зная, что именно чай является одной из слабостей Беннера. Предварительно перестраховался от того, чтобы боты не развивались или не размножались.

— Вы собираетесь стерилизовать их? — спросил ДЖАРВИС.

— Предотвращаю нанозахват мира, — проворчал Тони. 

— Хорошо, сэр, — в голосе ДЖАРВИСА прозвучало легкое неодобрение.

Месторасположение Беннера было определено пару месяцев спустя. 

Тони не стал обращаться за подмогой, хотя после предыдущего промаха Фьюри устроил ему ту еще головомойку. Все равно он хотел поймать Беннера в одиночку.

Тони появился в кишащем туристами палаточном лагере в Японии. Подождал, пока Беннер выйдет, и заступил ему путь. 

— Я пришел заключить сделку, — сказал Тони прежде, чем тот успел сбежать. 

— Не заинтересован в сделках со Щ.И.Т.ом. 

— Не со Щ.И.Т.ом. Со мной. Работай со мной.

Беннер вздернул бровь. 

— Это рекрутинг? 

— Может им стать. 

— Мне небезопасно находиться рядом со Щ.И.Т.ом. Или кем угодно, кто пытается посадить меня в клетку.

— А если обойтись без нее?

— Клетка есть всегда. И когда я говорю «небезопасно» — имею в виду не собственную сохранность.

— Послушай, Брюс. Я твой фанат.

— Прости?

— Твоих научных разработок. И планов эвакуации. И разъяренного зеленого гиганта, — было заметно, что Беннер раздумывает, не сделать ли ему ноги прямо сейчас, поэтому Тони быстро добавил: — Просто хочу понять, как ты все это проворачиваешь. Как у тебя получается каждый раз сбегать? Сугубо научный интерес. 

Беннер скрестил руки на груди. 

— Я не собираюсь выдавать секреты, благодаря которым до сих пор не привязан ремнями к лабораторному столу.

— Окей, все должно быть иначе. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я сделаю так, что оно будет того стоить, — сказал Тони, активируя все свои таланты по обольщению. Такое срабатывало почти на каждом. 

Но не на Беннере. 

— Прости, Тони. Вынужден признать, что только тебе удалось заставить меня подняться на принципиально новый уровень. Но мне нужно уйти до появления здесь твоих друзей, — он вынул из заднего кармана устройство. 

— Я не приглашал никаких дру... погоди, это что же, фазовый трансгенератор? А это — кнопка с микроволновки? Мать честная, Брюс, ты сделал трансгенератор из кухонной микроволновки? — с благоговением выдохнул Тони.

Тот явно хотел воспользоваться моментом и удрать, но все же ответил: 

— Микроволновка, адаптер и Старкфон. Спасибо, что воткнул половину мощности процессора суперкомпьютера в пятидесятидолларовый телефон. Подсобил. 

— Это заводит, — сказал Тони. 

Беннер посмотрел на него странно, оценил взглядом возможные пути отступления, однако все же помедлил, чтобы спросить: 

— Это был чай, верно? Химические маркеры в чае? 

— Наноботы. 

— Впечатляет. Слишком затейливо и немного безумно. Но впечатляет.

— Да, это мой стиль.

Беннер изогнул губы в мимолетной улыбке.

— Было интересно познакомиться с тобой, Тони, — он поднял устройство. 

— Погоди, давай еще немного поговорим о науке — хотя бы сегодня... 

Но затем все расплылось бледно-желтыми волнами — Тони знал, что к моменту, когда реальность придет в норму, Беннер исчезнет.

И все же он впервые подобрался так близко. 

**Пятый**

— Теперь мы извлекаем выгоду из стихийных бедствий, сэр? — осведомился ДЖАРВИС.

— Не осуждай. Я не вызывал наводнение. Но оно случилось всего в сотне миль от последнего известного убежища Брюса, на которое Щ.И.Т. совершил облаву только вчера. И ты знаешь, что он захочет помочь.

— То есть все-таки извлекаем, сэр, — отметил ДЖАРВИС. 

Тони проигнорировал его и надел костюм. Еще парочку он захватил с собой на случай, если новости солгали и эвакуация не была окончена. Добраться оказалось непросто, поскольку вызвавший наводнение ураган бушевал до сих пор, но в итоге Тони удалось отыскать группу людей в укрытии, собранном из обломков разрушенного города.

Щ.И.Т., разумеется, заметил, что Тони оказался в одном регионе с их беглецом, и пообещал выслать поддержку. (Естественно, они знали, что Тони гоняется за Беннером — Коулсон даже написал докладную, в которой предположил его одержимость «целью».)

По прибытии на место Тони первым делом спросил, где находятся пострадавшие. Ему указали на палатку, полную раненых — отовсюду раздавались крики и стоны. 

Это напомнило Тони новостные сюжеты о лишившихся крова беспомощных и отчаявшихся людях. (Напомнило Афганистан.)

Беннер зажимал рану на ноге истекающей кровью девушки. Подняв взгляд, заметил вошедшего Тони.

— Эти люди умрут, если ты вынудишь меня уйти, — сказал он.

Беннер не давил на жалость. Он единственный здесь пытался помочь раненым. (А ведь он даже не был доктором, по крайней мере, доктором медицины.) Однако ООН еще не смогла попасть на эту сторону реки, а некоторые из пострадавших не протянут несколько часов. 

Тони сглотнул.

— ДЖАРВИС. Проинформируй Щ.И.Т., что Беннер сбежал. Думаю, он подался на восток. И прикажи костюмам доставить медиков с того берега по моим координатам.

— Да, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС с нотками одобрения в голосе.

Тони выбрался из костюма, подошел и медленно положил руки поверх ладоней Беннера. Улыбнулся девушке.

— Держу, — сказал он. — Позаботься об остальных.

Беннер усмехнулся и ушел. 

Чуть позже ранеными занялись профессиональные врачи, а Тони стал направлять костюмы туда, где они могли оказаться полезными. Модифицировал их, чтобы использовать для прижигания ран или вправления костей. Когда он снова поднял взгляд в поисках Беннера, тот уже исчез.

**Плюс один**

Разумеется, Тони не прекратил идти по следу Беннера. 

Но его привычка пересекать границы воздушного пространства других стран не осталась незамеченной.

Тони так и не понял, откуда взялись зенитные ракеты круче его собственного костюма. 

Выяснит потом — если, конечно, выберется отсюда живым.

Когда они принялись тыкать ему в грудь электропогонялкой, Тони очень старался не орать.

Это было не самое страшное из того, что случилось с ним за последние сутки.

Тони ввел в привычку шифрование данных о Беннере, чтобы Щ.И.Т. не мог последовать за ним — а это означало, что отследить его не сумеют. Коммуникатор не работал, поэтому ДЖАРВИС не мог узнать, что случилось. 

Электропогонялка снова оказалась в опасной близости, и Тони подобрался. Закрыл глаза и сцепил зубы, пережидая удар током. 

Заводила из числа солдат снова подошел ближе. Он улыбнулся, и Тони сразу понял, что за этим последует. Солдат вынул из его груди реактор, а потом веселился, наблюдая, как Тони борется за каждый вздох. 

Остальные явно наслаждались очередным уроком анатомии.

По ощущениям прошла вечность, прежде чем реактор вернули на место. Тони сделал мысленную заметку удалить его, если когда-нибудь вернется домой. 

Он начинал думать, что этого может и не случиться. 

Солдат опять потянулся к его груди, и Тони изо всех сил старался вести себя стоически, но не удержался и закричал, дергая ногами, привязанными ремнями к столу. 

А потом перед глазами поплыло. Свет утонул в знакомом желтом мареве. 

Пришел в себя Тони уже за пределами базы. Над ним нависал Беннер. 

— Слышал, тут сбили что-то маленькое и красное. Решил, это ты. Прости, что так долго добирался, — произнес он и с усмешкой добавил: — Тебя непросто найти. 

Тони, чувствуя одуряющую слабость, попытался пошевелиться. Понял, что у него сломаны ребра и, быть может, плечо. 

— Тише, лежи. Я позвонил Пеппер, она соединила меня с полковником Роудсом. Вертолет уже близко, — добавил Беннер, выпрямившись, и указал на черную точку в слепяще-голубом небе. 

Тони показалось, что он вот-вот снова отключится. Сбился со счета, сколько раз его мучители играли с реактором, но совершенно точно больше, чем следовало. 

Беннер собрался уйти, но Тони успел прошептать: 

— Останься. Пожалуйста. 

В его лице проявилась борьба. В конечном итоге он решился и сел рядом. Бережно погладил по голове. 

— Не бросай меня здесь, — пробормотал Тони, с трудом держа глаза открытыми. 

— Не брошу. Тони, я здесь. И не уйду.

И тогда он позволил себе провалиться в темноту.

 

*** 

 

Очнулся под встревоженным взглядом Роуди. 

— Эй, ты как?

— Отвратительно.

— Пеппер ругается с врачами, выбивая тебе дополнительную дозу обезболивающих.

Тони улыбнулся, а потом вдруг вспомнил, как сюда попал. 

— Брюс?

Роуди поджал губы. 

— Доктор Беннер в военной тюрьме. Мы спорим со Щ.И.Т.ом на предмет того, кому он достанется.

— Он спас меня.

— Знаю. Но он опасен. Я смогу обеспечить гуманное обхождение, но Беннер останется взаперти.

— Ты его досье читал? Если бы ему было плевать на жертвы среди ваших, при желании он сбежал бы откуда угодно. 

— Мы знаем о зеленом парне. 

— Я не об этом.

Роуди вздохнул и потрепал Тони по здоровой руке. 

— Ты поправляйся.

— Ну да. 

 

*** 

Как только Тони удалось убедить всех отпустить его домой «поспать», он связался с ДЖАРВИСОМ и проник в файлы Щ.И.Т.а.

Сам он был не в форме, потому в тюрьму, где держали Беннера, отправил один из костюмов.

Тот добрался до цели, и через камеру было видно, как Беннер вскочил.

— Тони, ты должен быть в постели.

— Это всего лишь костюм, — ответил он через динамик. — Не дергайся. Я сейчас тебя подхвачу, ладно?

Не дав Беннеру ответить, унес его. 

Приземлились они в его лаборатории несколько минут спустя.

— Не лучшее укрытие, — сказал Беннер, неловко выбираясь из объятий костюма.

— Я всего лишь хотел... ну, поблагодарить.

— Тебе за это еще перепадет.

— Да ладно. Я выбешиваю Щ.И.Т. гораздо сильнее каждый вторник.

Беннер улыбнулся. (Улыбка его была приятной.)

— А я еще не поблагодарил тебя за тот раз — во время наводнения.

— Тебе же нужно было довести дело до конца. 

— Точно. 

— Итак, — сказал Тони и вдруг почувствовал себя неловко. — Костюм отнесет тебя куда скажешь. И никому, кроме меня, не сообщит, где это. А я в данный момент мечтаю о порции викодина и видеомарафоне старой научной фантастики. Так что у тебя будет фора.

— Ты правда меня отпускаешь? 

— Ага. Но когда приду в чувство, снова начну за тобой гоняться.

Беннер криво усмехнулся. 

— Полагаю, погоня для тебя — слишком большое удовольствие, чтобы от него отказываться. 

— Дело вообще не в этом, — ухмыльнулся Тони. 

— Значит, просто услуга за услугу. Ты по-прежнему веришь, что я собственность Щ.И.Т.а, — Беннер смотрел на него очень внимательно. 

— Я думаю, что ты гений. Щ.И.Т. пусть катится к черту. А я намерен находить тебя всякий раз, когда появится новая идея по биохимии, которую потребуется срочно обсудить. 

Беннер рассмеялся. 

— Ты намерен гоняться за мной по всему миру, чтобы поболтать на узкопрофессиональные темы?

— Именно. И чтобы можно было зависнуть где-нибудь. И чтобы в конечном итоге смог убедить тебя — я сумею прикрыть от Щ.И.Т.а и кого угодно. Ты сможешь заниматься исследованиями. Жить на одном месте дольше месяца. Получить все то, о чем когда-то мечтал.

— О чем ты?

Тони не очень-то хотел упоминать о старых электронных письмах Беннера, к которым у него был доступ — где он писал, что хотел бы иметь дом, детей, работу, применять свои научные разработки для помощи людям.

— Я просто буду навещать тебя время от времени, хочешь ты того или нет. Но мы не вернемся сюда, пока сам не решишь.

Беннер приподнял бровь. 

— Ты, кажется, уверен, что в итоге меня переубедишь.

— Как только ты познакомишься со мной поближе, поймешь, что я могу быть чрезвычайно обаятельным. 

— Думаю, я, возможно, уже понял. 

Тони только ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Как ты? — спросил Беннер, указав на его грудь. 

— Врачи дали команду отбоя тревоги. А то, что все это чертовски болит — лишь временное неудобство, — с усмешкой отчитался Тони.

Оказалось, что Беннер умеет смотреть так же, как Пеппер с Роуди — во взгляде ясно читалось «Кому ты это впариваешь?».

— Со мной все будет в порядке. А с тобой?

— Тоже, — пожал плечами Беннер.

— Скоро увидимся?

Он помедлил. 

— Да. Полагаю, увидимся, — и сделал шаг к двери.

— Как насчет прощального поцелуя? — быстро сказал Тони, преграждая ему дорогу. Вышло гораздо более прямолинейно, чем хотелось бы, но ему до сих пор выпадало не так много минут наедине с Беннером — по крайней мере, когда Тони был в сознании. 

Тот долго смотрел на него. Потом потянулся и поцеловал — горячо, напористо. Это был медленный и долгий поцелуй. 

Когда Беннер отстранился, Тони выдохнул: 

— Я имел в виду прощальный трах. Как насчет... 

Тот снова рассмеялся.

— Увидимся в Канаде, Тони, — сказал с ухмылкой.

— Канада. Через... пару недель? — с энтузиазмом поинтересовался Тони.

— Ровно через месяц. Я позволю тебе вычислить, в какой провинции.

— Ты знаешь, что я вычислю.

— Знаю, — усмехнулся Беннер. Он развернулся и побежал за миг до того, как послышался вой сирен.

У Щ.И.Т.а не было ни единого шанса поймать его.


End file.
